GIRL In The FRONTIER
by Misaka 20.001
Summary: Yuuna's world destroyed, The Yuushas transported into Symphogear's world at different point of time and Yuuna trying to reclaim her Heroic willpower with Tachibana Hibiki's help. Can Yuuna took back her heroic resolve after she witness her world's destruction?


Chapter 01

**GIRLS In The FRONTIER**

* * *

It has been three hundred years island of Shikoku surviving thanks to Shinju-sama. They prospered under Shinju-sama guidance, allowing people to live an ordinary happy life.

But such life finally ended.

Shinju-sama is weakened, and even with six Heroes powers, The vertex was winning. What was left within the barrier, the remains of humanity, is currently undergoing apocalypse.

The Jukai was shifted to the real-world. Now ordinary people can see beyond their world, the hell outside the barrier. Vertex killing them, destroying the building and people were running around in panic.

The heroes...The Heroes was facing the vertexes in vain attempt to defend their world, their people, their daily life. But they were wounded all over, weakened and without Shinju-sama's support.

It wasn't because Vertexes manage to reach The world tree, but the gods were pressuring the barrier and manage to break them. Vertexes pouring in from there and gradually Shinju-sama lost its power.

So, what now?

Nogi Sonoko was looking at the world around her and despair. This world was finally reaching ending, and there is no way around it. This time there is no Miracle.

"Wasshi, Yu-Yu, Fumin, Ittsun, Nibosshi, " Sonoko called, "Even if this world destroyed, Shinju-sama want her heroes to survive."

"Sonochi, what are you talking about?" Togo asked, "We can still save this world, right? please tell me that Shinju-sama still has the power to reverse this."

"She is right, Sono-chan. There is no way we escape from this," Yuuna agreed, "We were Heroes. I am sure we can save the world."

"Do you forget, Yuusha club five tenets?" The older one among them, Fuu, said, "You are likely to succeed if you try."

Nogi Sonoko shook her head.

"Not this time," Sonoko said, "But even if this world destroyed, Shinju-sama wants the heroes to survive. Take care of yourself, okay?"

Shinju-sama made a mistake, and its attempts to ask forgiveness, to the girl and to the rest of humanity. So it uses remaining power to send the Heroes club to somewhere safe, to someplace where no vertexes can attack, to a place where humankind still surviving, to a world where the earth still complete.

"There is no way I can leave when the world ends," With determination, Yuuna said, "if this world ends, I want to be..." but her sentence was never finished.

Because the heroes club was not in this world anymore.

Yuuna looked at what remains from her world from afar. The pink-haired girl was inside a glowing bubble and currently getting further and further from the world, her world.

The girl seeing her own world's destruction and despaired. Her parents, her teacher, her daily life, was died along with Shinju-sama and yet here she is a hero that supposed to protect them currently running away from that destruction.

She can't do anything.

And then, even faint, Yuuna heard a song, a song that filled her heart.

* * *

Even from the backstage, Kazanari Tsubasa can hear the shout of her audience. She was a professional singer and even now, her heart still beating hearing how people waiting for her to sing.

But her mind wanders somewhere else. Her friends aren't here. Oogawa-san even received a phone call, meaning something does happen.

"What did the commander say?" Tsubasa asked.

The glassless Oogawa-san answered with a smile, "He wants you to make tonight a show to remember."

Tsubasa sighed, "You took your glasses off, which means it wasn't a business matter."

"Now...now, Onee-sama. You shouldn't bother Oogawa-san too much," another voice called.

"Mimori," Tsubasa whispered.

She was a girl younger than Tsubasa with long black hair. Her adopted little sister was never actually interested in her singing career, but apparently, today is different.

"I am sure your friends can handle whatever happened," She continued, "Plus, father entrusted you with the battle in this stage."

"Mimori-sama is right," Oogawa agreed, "Healing the hearts of those who were hurt is another of Kazanari Tsubasa's important duties."

"What are you doing here, Mimori?" Tsubasa asked.

Despite living together for years already, they weren't exactly close. Getting a little sister out of nowhere is still weird for Tsubasa and knowing Kazanari Family, she may have a family duty to carry on.

"Well, I am waiting for prophecy," Mimori answered vaguely.

"It is almost time for the show, Please come!" one of the staff called.

"Yes, I will come soon."

"Tsubasa-san," Mimori called, "Give a good greeting!"

Tsubasa nodded. She didn't know her very well yet, but there were five tenets she often repeated to encourage her or others that she always repeated. It took a while to get used to her new little sister, but Tsubasa reminded that in Kazanari Clan, a family member can be used as tools too.

"Tell me the details later," Tsubasa then leaves the place and start to get ready for the big concert.

* * *

_I cannot give up this strong feeling._

_This endless, strong, feeling._

_I won't lose to anyone with this immortal melody._

_Shine, my true heart!_

_The song called to her. In her hazy consciousness, the song guides her._

_This is the beat-ing-heart that weaved_

_The life... That dripped from my hands._

_What does the moonlight that shined down_

_Ask to those who were left behind?_

There were two women, sang the song that makes her heart excited. It ignites a fire in her heart, the fire that goes out after the destruction of her world.

_Sheathe your sadness into a sword,_

_Into a blade, in the name of justice._

_The flame of my soul_

_Will never disappear again._

_Now, burn bright!_

How long is she in this place? The place between the world? Time was meaningless here. But that song reminds her she needs to move on, to go out of here. So she reached out.

_Burn, destiny_

_Does not exist!_

_Fly, ripping off your past!_

_Go, hotly, fly to each other!_

_Echoing to each other, playing to each other, our bonds!_

The song reminds her of her friends. She was sure she can reach them. They may not be together for now, but she will seek them. The song that guided her surely will lead her to her friend.

_Yes, grip your tears._

_Grip everything you've held on your back._

_Now, won't you make those immortal dreams into your wings,_

_And fly together with us to the future we wish for?_

_Sing, this Phoenix song!_

Yuuki Yuuna, found the resolve needed for living, to not give up. She reached.

"Try not to give up," she called.

and the bright light envelops her, blinding her eyes.

* * *

The concert for inspiring hopes suddenly turns into despair. Maria Candezavna Eve declares war toward the world, attacked Tsubasa, called Noise and then manage to escape despite her two partner -Tachibana Hibiki and Yukine Chris- arrived in time to help Tsubasa. However, the situation gets worse. The three new Sympogear users -Maria Candezavan Eve and her two comrade- have beaten Tsubasa and her friends and leave a dangerous parting gift. The Noise keep gets bigger in uncontrollable rate, and despite trying to destroy them, they keep growing.

Even worse, none of them knows what exactly was Maria Candezavna Eve aim. She announces herself as Sympogear User, threatens the world and then leaves with this weird Noise. Insane rate of replication. This was a new kind of Noise that the three never fight against. What can they do? At this rate, the whole stadium will be covered with Noise.

It was at that time a bright white light appeared above them. The Command Room didn't know exactly what happened. It wasn't Aufwachen and not Sympogear, their tools specialized in that kind of thing, and yet that white light wasn't relic-based.

The white light landed, and when it died down, a pink-haired girl stood.

"You need help?" she asked.

"Who are you?" Hibiki asked.

She took a smartphone and then answered, "I am just passing by Hero," and then clicked pictures of flower in the screen and instantly a Sakura flower petal surrounded her.

Her clothes changed into Miko-like suit with an armoured gauntlet. When The rain of flower calmed down, her red hair was now turned into pink, and power emanated for her body.

"If we attack carelessly, we will just cause it to divide and replicate even faster," Tsubasa warned, "What can you do?"

The pink-haired girl clenched her fist and took a deep breath.

"The song just now, is any of you sing them?" The pink-haired girl asked, "The song about flying with fiery wings..."

"Ah, yeah, I am the one who sang it," Tsubasa caught off guard by that question.

"You helped me a lot," The pink-haired girl smiled, "Let me pay back your help."

"**Mankai**!" The girl suddenly shouted, and bright light enveloped her. She now wore even more gaudy clothes, and there was a pair of two big arms in her side. The girl fly toward the sky, "**Yuuuushaaaaaa**!" she called, the big arm multiplies into several arms, each target specific big Noise, "**PUNCH!**" and then it comes down toward the earth with a resounding boom.

When the arm disappeared, no Noise remains. The three Sympogear User was shocked at the power. This wasn't Sympogear, this was different power that they never know off. But after that action, the Miko outfit disappeared, changed into her tattered uniform and the girl falls toward the earth.

Hibiki moved fast and caught the girl. Both landed safely.

"Just who is this girl?" Chris asked, "She is strong."

Their question was answered when a long black haired girl ran to them and called "Yuuna-chan!"

* * *

In Summary: Yuuna's world were destroyed, The Yuushas transported into Symphogear's world at different point of time and Yuuna trying to reclaim her Heroic willpower with Tachibana Hibiki's help. Thankfully Tougo arrived before Yuuna and apparently integrated herself into the Kazanari but how can she do that? Where is other Yuusha?

Out of all Sympogear Series, I loved the second season and reading many Symphogear fanfic here I realized, everyone started from Season One so let's try starting from Season Two instead. Hope you like it.

Some of you may ask, Why the heck Yuuna can use Mankai? Why did she readily use them? From the writing perspective: I don't know anything strong enough to destroy that noise in one go beside using Yuuna's mankai. From Yuuna's perspective: She just got her first heroic resolve back and she is tired after the destruction of her world. I bet she just not sane enough to think normally that using Mankai carry risk.

Misaka, Signed out


End file.
